


A Date in History

by raggamuffin44



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Frankie being a complete sweetheart, Softness all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: Reader and Frankie go on a date to the museum, and softness ensues!
Relationships: Catfish Morales/Reader, Catfish/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, frankie morales/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	A Date in History

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent all week researching for my dissertation (which is about museums being great places for kids to learn), and I couldn't get this idea out of my head all week, so I finally sat down and wrote it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There was a chill in the air of your bedroom when you awoke. The sunlight seeping through the curtains was warm on the little sliver of exposed skin it touched, but otherwise, the bedroom was pretty cold. You wrapped yourself further into the sheets and as you turned over, you were met with an empty bed. You frowned as you realised Frankie must have opened a window somewhere and that’s why you were so cold. You laid eyes on the clock on Frankie’s bedside table and groaned at it’s mocking numbers, reading a bright **8:03AM**.

 _Too early_ to be awake on a Sunday when you had nothing to do.

You were roused from your staring match with the numbers by a low humming out in the hallway. Frankie soon appeared in the doorway holding two mugs, smiling warmly at you. His hair was sticking out all over the place and you couldn’t help but mirror his expression. If you had to be up this early, at least it was with him.

“Morning sweetheart.” he murmured as he carefully climbed into bed, waiting for you to sit up before he handed you your mug. He planted a ghost of a kiss on your lips as you took the mug from his grip. You wrapped your hands around the mug, sighing at it’s warmth, and you heard a rumble of a laugh bubble in Frankie’s chest as he watched you.

“It’s a Sunday, why are we awake so early?” the end of your question trailed off into a yawn and you gave Frankie a pointed look as if to say ‘ _see_ \- it is _too_ early’.

“Because we have plans.”

“We do?” you wracked your brain, staring down at the drink in your mug as you tried to remember what past-you had stupidly agreed to do on a Sunday morning.

“Well, _not exactly_. But I was hoping to take you out on a date today?” his sheepish smile warmed your heart more than the drink currently in your hands.

“A date?” you squinted your eyes and smiled into your drink.

“Yeah, if you’re up for it?”

“I’d go anywhere with you, Frankie. Even if it _is_ early on a Sunday.” you shuffled closer to him and dropped your head on his shoulder, feeling his own head rest softly atop yours a few seconds later.

“So where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise.” you swore you could hear the smirk on his face, and you couldn’t help but feel butterflies in your stomach. You felt young again, like when you and Frankie first got together, and you’d take the other for surprise dates whenever you could.

You chatted aimlessly in bed for a little while longer until you both finished your drinks, before taking a shower together and getting ready.

“Do I need to dress up or is it a casual place?” you called out to Frankie in the bathroom, as you mulled over two outfits you’d laid out on the bed.

“Wear whatever you want, sweetheart!”

“That doesn’t help!”

He chucked as he came into the room shirtless, wrapping his arms around you and dropping his chin to your shoulder. He studies the two outfits for a moment before pointing at the more casual one, “That’ll do.” He presses a kiss to your cheek and walks back to the bathroom to carry on getting ready.

Once you’re out of the house, you walk down the street to the local cafe you both love. It’s a sweet little family-run business, and you’re both friendly with the owners, who are always happy to see the pair of you. You have a nice little breakfast, with you still trying to get Frankie to tell you where he’s taking you. He just smiles as he shoves another forkful of pancakes into his mouth, chuckling softly at the glare you give him.

Once you’re back out on the street and walking around again, you try to make sense of the nonsensical direction Frankie is walking you around in as you chat.

“Where _are_ you taking me?” you pout your lips and give him puppy-dog eyes.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t have anywhere in mind.” he gives you a boyish smile.

You give him a quizzical look and he carries on, “I just thought a day out would be fun. See where our feet take us. We can go back if you want to?”

“Of course not, Frankie. I’m very happy to carry on wandering around with you.” you lean up to press a kiss to his lips before you carry on walking the neighbourhood.

You stop quite often to take pictures of pretty things you notice, though you’re sure your camera roll is more selfies and candids of Frankie than the actual sights you saw. And if you looked at Frankie’s camera roll, you’d see a bunch of photos of you too.

Sometime in the early afternoon, you turn a corner into a much busier street than you’d experienced all day. When you followed the crowd, you came upon a museum. You gave each other a _‘why not?’_ look before climbing the steps to the entrance.

And it turned out to be the _best_ decision. Frankie had the biggest grin on his face as he took in all the fossils and skeletons that were on display as you walked through. He was more excited than the children who were running around the exhibits, and it brought the biggest smile to your face to see him so intrigued by everything. He’d read every little bit of information next to different objects, pointing at things he found particularly interesting.

You accumulated so many photos of him deep in thought as he looked over old fossils or with a beaming smile as he looked at some kind of reconstructed dinosaur skeleton. There were different interactive things in the exhibits - _that you’re sure were aimed at children_ \- that you took part in. You took selfies in some of the hats and period-accurate costumes there were to try on, giggling as you tried to keep straight faces to match the ones in the paintings.

You even sat and listened to a talk (again, mostly aimed at children) about how the excavation process works for digging up very fragile objects. The same wonder was still present on Frankie’s face, and it made your heart swell. He seemed so content to just stay in the museum all day, and you were more than happy to do the same, so long as you were with him.

As you explored more of the exhibits, holding Frankie’s hand tightly, all you could think about was how you couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your life with him. Yeah, getting dressed up for fancy dinners could be fun, but this was so much more _you_. Getting to walk around a museum and have fun all day perfectly encapsulated everything about you and Frankie. It’s the simple things in life.

Doing stuff like this for the rest of your life sounded perfect.

And evidently, the same thoughts were running through Frankie’s brain as you explored. As the evening approached, the crowds around the museum died down, and the exhibits got much quieter. Frankie grew a little quieter himself as you reached the space section of the museum, but you didn’t think too much of it, assuming he was starting to grow tired. There was a little planetarium room you assume is meant for small groups of school children to explore, and you and Frankie were the only people in there as you looked up at all the screens and projections. He let go of your hand briefly to point up at one of the constellations, and you laughed as he made a joke about it being inappropriately shaped.

But then you turned around to find Frankie down on one knee with a small box in his hands, and you gasped, tears already threatening to fall at the look of pure adoration on his face, which was only highlighted by the soft hues of the lights dancing in the room.

“I’ve known for the longest time that you were the one for me. The years I’ve spent with you have been the best of my life. _Undoubtedly._ I’ve done terrible things in the past, and I still don’t _quite_ understand what you see in me,” he lets out a breathy chuckle, and you can hear the nerves in his voice as it falters slightly, “But I’m a better man because of you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and prove that I’m worthy of your love. So… Y/N, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world - or I guess universe is more fitting right now?” he gestures to all the projections still playing around you, biting his lip as he waits for your reply.

“Of course, Frankie.” you choke out a sob and nod your head frantically as he takes the beautifully dainty ring out of the box and slips it onto your finger. A perfect fit. He stands up and pulls you against him for the most bruising kiss you think you’ve ever shared. You pull away and berate him briefly for the _‘worthy’_ comment in his proposal before pressing a kiss to his nose.

He pulls back, beaming, and lets out a deep breath, _“Thank God.”_ he chuckles as he rests his forehead against yours. 

“Were you nervous?” you smiled warmly up at him as he wiped the tears from your cheeks, and the action makes you realise there are tears in his own eyes too.

“Are you kidding me?! Of course I was, sweetheart. I was worried you’d say no.”

“Never in a million years could I say no to this face, Mr. Morales.” you scratch at his scruff and laugh at the groan that rumbles in the back of his throat.

“Lucky me.” he pulls you in for another kiss, pulling your body impossibly close again.

“Mrs. Morales. I like the sound of that.” you smirk as you pull back.

“Me too…” he holds a hand out for you to take as you start to walk out of the planetarium, “… me too.”

You’re walking down the corridor towards the exit when you hear someone shouting from behind you “Wait!! Please! Excuse me?!”

You both turn to see a young girl in a shirt with the museum logo jogging towards you with an envelope in her hand. She catches her breath as she stops in front of you, sheepishly holding the envelope out for you to take.

“I hope this doesn’t come off as creepy, but the planetarium is rigged up with cameras so we can take pictures of the kids that they can take home. And I was getting ready to power them all down when I saw you two in there. Once I realised what was happening, I managed to grab some pictures of you.” she smiled nervously as you opened the envelope.

You were floored at the photos inside. There was one of Frankie on his knee before you’d turned around. Then one of you once you saw him, the shock evident on your face. Then closer up shots of your faces. And you kissing. And finally, you pressed against each other with your foreheads connected, looking into one another’s eyes. All of them were stunning, due to the projections and soft hues of blue and purple of the planetarium.

You felt a new set of tears threatening to fall as you looked over them, “Thank you _so much_. These are beautiful.” you didn’t miss the way the younger girl relaxed at your words. You chatted with her briefly and she took your email address so she could send you digital copies of the photos too. You definitely gave her a hug before you and Frankie left too.

By the time you walked back home, they were sat waiting in your inbox, and you stuck the physical copies up on the wall of your living room before retiring to bed for the night.

It’d been a long day, but you _definitely_ weren’t mad at Frankie for making you get up early on a Sunday anymore.


End file.
